


Bath Time

by AlsyWalsy



Series: Hancock with Pets [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlsyWalsy/pseuds/AlsyWalsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The canine members of Sanctuary Hills have managed to get a little messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bridthesin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridthesin/gifts).



> An attempt at a short piece of fluff based on a prompt from Bridthesin on one of my other stories - Bedmates. Sorry its short, I just hope you like it!

“Umm, mum, could I have a word?”

Nora dropped the heavy bag from her shoulder for sorting out later on. It had been a good trip – she and Nick had gathered more loot than they could carry. She really needed to get used to wearing that power armour. She rubbed her shoulder and went to greet her old friend. The pair walked and talked.

“Sure, Codsworth, what is it?”

“There has been an.. issue..”

For a moment her blood ran cold. Everything looked in order. She didn’t notice any fresh damage or bullet holes, most of the settlers were visible and working quite happily. Her people had gotten good at taking care of themselves. “What was it, more raiders?”

“No, nothing of that kind, I can assure you! Everybody is in tip top shape! Well, except for a few..”

The robot trailed off and did nothing to alleviate her concerns. She counted a few missing companions as well as the dogs. Where were they?

“What happened, Codsworth?”

Before the robot could answer, the door to one of the more intact houses flew open to unleash a horde of fur. Dogmeat and his pals made a beeline for Nora and she crouched down to greet them. Almost instantly she recoiled, very narrowly dodging the stinky dogs.

“I could do with an explanation.” She gave Codsworth the eye. “They stink.”

“Really? I wasn’t given olfactory settings..” Every eye was looking anywhere but her.

“Codsworth..”

“We took ‘em for a walk.” Hancock came strolling out of house, closely followed by Deacon.

“A walk? In what, Brahmin shit?”

Dogmeat was sitting in front of her, wagging his tail happily. And he stank to high heaven. The others were busy bothering settlers who did their best to avoid the stinky, dirty hounds. One woman very nearly dropped her armful of carrots.

“Well, close. We were gonna visit Red Rocket and see how they were doing after the raiders last week. But the dogs found something more interesting and ended up in the river. Turns out..” He laughed and adjusted his hat. “Carla’s Brahmin had been hanging around the banks. So your guess wasn’t far off.”

“You know what?” Deacon piped up with his hands in the air. “This was nothing to do with me. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Sure you were, brother.”

“You literally took my dogs for a walk in brahmin shit?”

He pulled a face then shrugged. “Technically.”

“You are cleaning them. So help me, John, you are cleaning those dogs. Every last one. Until they are spick and span.” She repeatedly poked him on the chest.

“Spick and span? Jeez, what are you, two hundred years old?” She poked him so hard that he finally winced. “Okay, okay! I got it. All three, clean. I’m on it.”

She watched that bright red coat of his until he disappeared into a house, the dogs quickly following at his whistle.  At least now she could take care of her massive bag of loot and junk. Scrapping always helped calm her and right now calming was something she really needed.

\--

“Watch out!” The shout rang out throughout Sanctuary, causing people to drop what they were doing and grab their guns instead. “Wet dogs incoming!”

There was a settlement wide sigh of relief. Everybody relaxed again and put down their weapons. Except for Nora who no longer felt relaxed or calm after her brief stint of scrapping. She dropped her pistol, though. Dogmeat was running straight towards her, suds covering his dark dripping fur. Hancock was not far behind.

The ghoul was stripped down to just his trousers and boots, though he kept his signature hat on. Of course. Why was she surprised? All lean muscles under his mottled skin, he was a sight she would never tire of. Especially when he was all wet like that, running around after an equally wet dog

She leant against the pillar of the car port and watched as Dogmeat easily ran rings around Hancock, letting the ghoul get close before he ran off again, tail wagging and tongue lolling. All the while Hancock was turning the air blue with curses and exasperated grunts. The sight nearly had her on the floor in stitches.

“Are you having some trouble there, my love?” She grinned.

Hancock stopped dead and wheeled around to face her. He only looked flustered for a moment, and then he was back to his charming self. He shrugged his shoulders and brushed some suds from his stomach. “Nah, no trouble. This is just a game Dogmeat and I are playing. Can’t you tell?”

Dogmeat trotted to her side and sat down dutifully, looking up his mistress. She smiled down at him and petted his head, no matter how wet it was.

“Oh yeah, I can tell. Do you want a hand?” She grabbed Dogmeat by his collar. The hound whined but followed his mistress towards to the makeshift bathhouse.

“Does it mean you’ll strip like me?”

She smacked him as she passed. “You’ll just have to find out, won’t you?”


End file.
